


Last Kiss

by Allegory



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: !!, AGH, Angst, Anxiety, CCG Nagachika Hideyoshi, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oneshot Kaneki Ken, Spoilers for the ending, Sunshine Boy Nagachika Hideyoshi, Tokyo Ghoul √A | root A, Tokyo Ghoul: re, a lil bit, bye bye hide, ded hide is ded, does not conform to canon event, ive wanted to write this 5ever, tokyo ghoul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegory/pseuds/Allegory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But this will be their last kiss, and neither can feel anything but the promise of the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Kiss

The summer warmth drapes over a prone body. Outside, light shines on the pool of water, surface still, shimmering like hot glass. It filters through the gaps between leaves, shifting, mottling the indoors with the spark of glowing embers. The mechanical drone of a fan envelopes the room. The scent of bread, sweat, wine- intoxicating.

Hide sniffs, his eyelids twitching. Even after the long night, he can feel the warm aftermath of their connection. He rolls over, trying to put some weight off his sore hip, but ends up slapping Kaneki on his back.

The other boy is sitting on the edge of the bed- toes erect, shoulders pressed and vigilant. His eyes sear through the glass, into the very pores of the decorative pebbles and the cracks between the fence. Watching, guarding their home.

He relaxes, a little, when he is reminded of Hide’s presence. Minutes to hours of watching can chafe a mind’s focus, whatever its innate sharpness, and he must admit that Hide has left his mind for a while.

“Hey,” Hide murmurs, and Kaneki feels his heart swell.

He hums, for a moment forgetting the dangers, the world that lurks just beyond their fence.  The tired puffiness under Hide’s eyes, coupled with a disheveled appearance, reminds him of what Hide really is: human. He can smile all the time, speak with relentless fervor and steal the hearts of everyone around him, but he not perfect; sometimes, Hide can question his worth too, and Kaneki has been there the times his anxiety tore him apart.

Kaneki loves him all the same.

He turns and leans down. Strands of hair, black like chimney soot, curl and entwine with the other’s yellow bangs. Their cheeks hover close, just a peck away.

“Got you,"  whispers Hide. He tilts his face to press onto Kaneki, skin cool on the other’s warm cheeks.

The soft sheets rustle as Kaneki positions himself closer to Hide, his feet on the bed now. He gazes at Hide’s oak brown eyes, drowning in the comfort and peace they offer, before their noses touch and Kaneki plants a kiss on his lips.

 

* * *

 

Kaneki can’t find it. He can’t see a bare vestige, a peripheral trace of that distant warmth. There is not even a dying light, no indication that Hide had ever known him- much less viewed him with such love.

Now? Now, there is only a facade. A motley’s attempt at pretending that he had accepted this. Hide smiles, but Kaneki feels his skin crawl. The slight upward tug of his lips do not remind Kaneki of home, or the bittersweet days of love and struggle.

Nevertheless, Hide is trying to armour the truth. This is the fact that pricks Kaneki’s nose, forming tears at the corner of his eyes.

When the first drop rolls over, rupturing his dam of emotions, Hide breaks as well.

Surrender, then fear, because Hide is scared to die- to leave Kaneki and fade into the press of black. It is not some sort of higher justice; Hide is genuinely, humanely afraid for himself, for a life without his parents, friends, Kaneki. Blood soaks through his clothes, painting his fingers and sleeves and _oh,_ the pain. All of a sudden his nerves are on fire, tingling and hot, twitching blindly for an exit.

Hide crumples to the floor and Kaneki runs forward, catching him around his shoulders. Hide cannot see him very clearly, not with the blood trickling down his forehead, and maybe that’s even a good thing because the pain in Kaneki’s expression would haunt Hide to his last inch of life.

Kaneki should be glad, he supposes, that at least Hide would not take his last breath as a martyr.

But he can’t be.

He really can’t.

They don’t speak. Kaneki just holds his hand, slick, red ooze lining the nail imprints on Kaneki’s palm. He leans down, like he’s leaned down several times before, to plant a kiss on Hide’s lips. But this will be their last kiss, and neither can feel anything but the promise of the end.


End file.
